Throne of the Red King
Throne of the Red King '''is the backstory of Lloyd Thompson and The Red King it is an original story by Lil' Trunks. It is written from a 1st Person POV of The Red King and later LT. Prologue I have wandered for 5 years...searching for a host body with enough power for me to finally raise the underworld into Earth. My rival of the heavens doesn't even need a host body sending his own son to do his bidding for him, to keep track over this forsaken world. Now it is my turn, to find a suitable body, and take what is rightfully mine. The energy of these mortals is commonly low anytime I try to take over a body it dies in less than a second. I shall return to the underworld and wait, wait for the time when my host arrives. Perhaps I should have listened to Igor and waited for my host to come to me. The Story As Igor rows the gondola through the Forbidden Sea leading into the underworld, my kingdom and my home, I can't help but think I have failed a mission that I assigned myself. The gondola slowly comes to a stop at the old, broken down docks I should really get those repaired at some point. I step off the gondola and walk towards the 12 gates speaking the passwords one by one "Peter. Andrew. James of Zebedee. John. Philip. Bartholomew. Thomas. Matthew. James of Alphaeus. Judas of James. Simon. Judas Iscariot." after speaking the passwords the large inscripted doors slowly open one by one each repeating the words back to me. I make my way through the gates towards my castle of molten stone. Igor opens the door to my humble abode allowing me to walk in towards my throne as I sit down I begin to think once again about my failure leaving a lump in my throat, I need something to wash down my defeat "Igor! Bring me wine!" I yell to my servant "Oke" Igor says in a low growl voice using his broken english. "Moosta! Moosta! Has found host!" I immediately rise from my throne "What was that Org!" Org begins pulling out a hologram map of the overworld with a tracker in the middle of the desert? "Great job Org! If this works out you will be promoted if not...you know the punishment." Org gains a look of fear causing me to smirk "Will work! Will work!" Org nearly screams. "Open the gates, ready the gondola, set up the portal I'm going back to the overworld!" I yell to my minions causing them to rush towards the door...finally my goal shall be completed. I run through the gates, jump into the gondola where Igor is already prepared and waiting, "Go! Row! NOW!" Igor begins rowing quickly through the Forbidden Sea it's red waters shooting past. We finally reach the portal quickly jumping in becoming a red energy due to not having a human host. Finally I reach the overworld quickly searching for that power Org told me about however when I reach it, let's just say this is surprising. I see a young red-haired boy however overly tall for his age. The kid looks roughed up recently fought someone or something, he is just walking through the desert all by himself...where nobody can see him, perfect. However, there may be someone near now that I think about it there is a small cottage near here so when possessing him I cannot make too much noise but that could be a problem. This kid seems feisty like he'll put up a fight, hotheaded, arrogant meaning he'll be perfect and easy to control. Well, better get this moment finally over, finally complete my quest, finally take one more step towards defeating my eternal divine enemy. Remember...no big noises. I fly into the soul of the boy seeing his memories flash through abandoned by his family, rebelling against what is normal, growing up on the street, abuse, and leaving the only things he loved behind...perhaps if I am to control his body I can make him forget his troubled past, it is the least I can do because contrary to popular belief I am not completely evil. I put the amnesia into effect but a part of his soul fuses with my power causing a release of energy around this host creating just what I DIDN'T want to happen, an explosion. I can feel my host fading into sleep and now that he is my host we are one in the same I begin to fade into sleep too, great... I open my eyes looking around seeing a room I'm not used to, I can't even remember being in a room in fact I can't remember anything except my own name....Lloyd and for some reason I remember the name Thompson maybe that is my last name? A boy around my age walks in "Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling." the boy asks. "If I said I was decent, it'd be decently shitty." I groan causing the boy to laugh "I'm Goku, Goku Rao what's your name bro?" he asks me. I think if I can trust this kid "Lloyd Thompson, bro." I say exaggerating the bro causing the boy to laugh again. "Well, you'll be staying here now bro since we don't know where the hell you came from." Goku says still leaning in the doorway "Why do you keep calling me bro?" I question him. For some reason this makes him smile "Well since you are living here and we are about the same age I figured that we could be brothers." He smiles and for some reason this causes me to smile something I don't think I do often but then again...I don't remember most things. '''A month after Lloyd's Arrival. The doorbell rings which is an unusual thing as we are out in the middle of the desert so who could be here? Goku runs to the door since I am training still I hear him talking with someone for a few minutes before I hear "LLOYD COME HERE!" he screams. I run upstairs from the training basement and when I see who was at the door I see his face flash through my memories this is the person I got into a fist fight with coming here! He tried to steal my stuff and we got into a fight but he ran before I could kick his ass and then fucking shot me with some energy shit when I caught up! "Lloyd meet my cousin, Kotsu!" I hear Goku say excitedly "I believe we've already met each other." Kotsu smirks probably remembering blasting me. I feel the demonic energy begin to flow through me but Goku doesn't see it yet as he is looking at Kotsu "Oh you've already met that's grea-" Goku is interrupted by me punching Kotsu directly in the jaw using demonic energy to empower the blow "I think it's time we met properly!" I say in a low grumble. Kotsu gets up and punches me back causing him and I to erupt into a brawl. After the brawl we both punch each other in the temple at the same time successfully knocking each other to the ground at the same time with Goku standing between us sighing. I can hear Kotsu whisper "Truce?" causing me to sigh and say "Truce." we all begin laughing before Kotsu and I finally pass out. Epilogue Our story here for now, bringing us to present day. Lloyd would come to be called "LT" and take control over his demonic power but he never regained most of his memories and never cared to as he has had a good life. LT and Goku still consider each other "brothers" to this very day. LT and Kotsu became best friends. LT grew up to have two kids Striker and Braden. Though this story ends here LT's story still continues stay tuned for more stories featuring LT, Goku, Kotsu, and more! Category:Page made by LT Category:Original Story